own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Finland
Finland has participated in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 36 times, debuting in the fourth contest, with their best position being 1st, achieving this at the Own Eurovision Song Contest 34. History of Finland in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 'OESC #14' Finland returned in Edition 14 of the Own Eurovision Song Contest after a two edition absence, following there last placing in Edition 11. This time, Finland was under the management of Dean Smith . For this edition, Finland used the method of Internal Selection and selected the song "Joulyo Juhlayo" by Johanna Kurkela on December 15th 2012. This Song was selected to take part in Semi Final 2 of Edition 14 and succesfully qualified in 7th place with 71 points however, Johanna only managed 25th place in the final, making this result Finlands 2nd Worst ever. 'OESC #15' For OESC 15, Finland once again used internal selection and chose the song Netiin by Jenni Vartiainen. Jenni was expected to qualify for Finland in this edition however, Finland failed to qualify, coming in at 11th place with 58 points out of 20. 'OESC #16' For the first time since returning to the contest, Finland used a national selection to choose it's song for Edition 16. On January 8th, Nightwish with the song "Storytime" where the overall winners of the National Selection and represented Finland at Edition 16 in Moscow, this would be the second time Nightwish had represented Finland, having previously represented Finland in Edition 6 of the contest. Nightwish sucessfully managed to qualify from the Second Semi Final and then performed 7th in the running order in the final. Nightwish managed 15th position in the Final of OESC 16, achieving this with 123 points, it was later revealed that Finland had qualified in 7th place, with 69 points. 'OESC #17' Once again, for edition 17, Finland used a national selection. On February 2nd, it was confirmed that the winner of the national selection was Anna Abreu with the song "Stereo", despite not being the expected victor in the national selection. "Stereo" performed first in the third Semi-final however, failed to qualify for the grand final. 'OESC #18' Although Finland originally planned to use internal selection for Edition 18, Finland later used a 100% televote national selection, this was held on 24th March 2013. This was won by Anna Abreu, with the song Music Everywhere, this means that for the second consecutive edition, Anna Abreu would represent Finland at the contest. Unlike Stereo , Music everywhere succesfully qualified for the grand final from Semi Final 1, it was later revealed it qualified in 9th place. At the Final, Music everywhere came 14th, with 104 points, Finlands best result since Own Eurovision Song Contest 8. 'OESC #19' On 21st February 2013 it was confirmed that Finland will participate in this edition and would return to national selection for Edition 19, no further information was given. On the 3rd March 2013, Finland confirmed that it's national selection for Edition 19 would begin sometime after 10th March 2013. The Overall winner of the national selection was "Hollywood Hills", by Sunrise Avenue, this means they received the opportunity to represent Finland at the Own Eurovision Song Contest 19. 'OESC #20' For Own Eurovision Song Contest 20, Finland used a national selection to choose their artist and song. As Edition 20 is an ESC song special edition, the three songs that were shortlisted for the national final were Nar Jag Blundar , Marry Me and Leave Me Alone . Leave Me Alone sang by Hanna Parkarinen won the national selection by 8 points over Marry Me. Therefore, Leave Me Alone won the right to represent Finland at Own Eurovision Song Contest 20. Leave Me Alone failed to qualify from the Semi Final of Own Eurovision Song Contest 20, this meant that Finland had missed the final for two consecutive editions, the first time this had happened in the countries participation. 'OESC #21' Jannika B with the song Seuraavaan Elämään was initially revealed as Finland's entry for Own Eurovision Song Contest 21. However, on the 22nd June 2013, the entry was changed to Amen, sang by Krista Siegfrids. Krista performed Amen in the second Semi-Final of Own Eurovision Song Contest 21, she successfully qualified for the grand final. In the grand final, Finland placed 12th, receiving 127 points from 30 countries. Finland received one set of 12 points, this came from Netherlands. The placing that Finland received is the best placing for the country since Own Eurovision Song Contest 8. It was revealed that Amen placed 1st in the second semi final of Own Eurovision Song Contest 21, gaining 120 points. This is the best placing for a entry of Finland in a semi-final. 'OESC #22' For Own Eurovision Song Contest 22, Finland used internal selection to choose song and artist. On the 11th May 2013, Finland revealed it's artist as Jannika B with the song Seuraavaan Elämään. Seuraavaan Elämään successfully qualified for the Grand Final from semi-final 2. Seuraavaan Elämään achieved 24th place with 86 points from 15 countries and the rest of the world jury. Finland received two sets of 12 points, these came from Wales and Moldova. 'OESC #23' For Own Eurovision Song Contest 23, Finland again used internal selection to chose it's representative. Finnish delegation revealed that Finnish diva - Jenni Vertainen will represent the country with her new single Junat Ja Naiset. The song managed to qualify for the Final. It reached 1st place in the Semi Final with total 133 points. In the Final it was places 10th with 127 points. It was very first Top 10 result for Finland since it's 6th place in Own Eurovision Song Contest 6. Contestants Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final or disqualified : Last place : Did not compete A Song for Finland A song for Finland is the Finnish national selection which is used to select songs for the Own Eurovision Song Contest. So far, this selection method has been used once for OESC 17. Finnish Commentators And Spokespersons Voting history (#10-#11,#14-#21) Finland has given the most points to...(finals only) Finland has Received the most points from...(finals only) Finland has given the most points to...(Semi-finals only) Finland has Received the most points from...(Semi-finals only) Marcel Bezençon Awards Heart winner Own Eurovision Song Contest Winners Editions 'Own Eurovision Song Contest Winners Editions 2' Finland replaced Aland Islands in the Own Eurovision Song Contest Winners Edition 2. Category:Countries in OESC